


The Origin of Love

by feodorovna55



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ancient Greek, Aristophanes - Freeform, Coffee, Coffee Shop, Established Romance, Greek Myths, M/M, One Shot, Romance, dream - Freeform, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feodorovna55/pseuds/feodorovna55
Summary: The last time i saw you we had just split in twoHe was looking at me, i was looking at you"I do not understand what you are saying, Clay", I reply urgently."George. I want to marry you.".
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: greatdnf, x’s dnf/mcyt, 𝐃𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐍𝐨𝐭𝐅𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝





	The Origin of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever written, so please be kind! Feedback is highly appreciated! 
> 
> Note: The number placed in the story as "Clay's number" is a fake number.

We met in all places in front of a Starbucks; the best way to meet people. I was in a rush, and clearly, he was too. I had several unflattering layers of cotton, and he wore a cardigan with a shade of dark brown that suited him so well, but now that I think about it maybe it was his fault that the cardigan was coloured that way. 

"Are you okay?" I asked the unfortunate man.

"Yeah, I'm good. I accidentally spilt my coffee; I'm such an oaf", he replied while wiping his shirt with a handful of tissues from the table. 

"It happens to the best of us, were you waiting for someone?"

"No, I'm not. I planned to do some research. School, and all", he replied all the while being so friendly. 

"So, can I have a seat with you here?"

"You can have the table. My clothes are soaked. I guess I can do this at home."

"O-oh.. thank you. Sorry about the whole... yeah" I paused while gesticulating my hands to the mess from the coffee spill. 

"It's alright, no need to feel bad. Maybe I'll order another one and take it home with me.", the stranger said while slowly gathering up his things and putting them inside his bag. 

"Alright, thank you, and sorry about the whole thing."

He got his things, and he went inside the Starbucks to order another drink. He left the store with a cold brew in his hand, and he went on to his way. 

Three minutes have flown by, and a barista handed a drink over to me. 

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken. I didn't order a drink", I said to the barista kindly.

"Oh, this order has already been paid for by your friend you spoke to a while ago. Maybe this is his way of saying thank you."

My eyes widened as I grabbed the drink from the barista. 

"Thank you."

The barista left, and I examined the order the gentleman ordered for me. It was a kind gesture. He ordered me a Venti vanilla bean frappucino with raspberry syrup and extra mocha chips with whipped cream and a caramel drizzle. Turning the drink around, I could see a series of numbers written on the side: '850-726-0048. - Clay". 

I blushed. "Clay", I whispered. "I like that name". He inputted the numbers into his contacts and smiled while typing it in. "Clay". 

A series of texts and calls happened, and two weeks later, he told us he wanted to see me again. He decided he wanted to meet at the same place we did. I went back there to meet him, but mostly to see if he'd show, and there he was out at the same table we did with his Bleecker, and Mercer jacket pulled tight. 

"I didn't know you would show up, George.", he says as he stands up to reach my hand.

"I only came here to see if you'd come. What do you want to do, spill another coffee?" I say sarcastically. 

"Ouch. I came here if you wanted to go out for some dinner.", Clay scoffed.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get to know you better. A few text messages aren't enough for me to get to know you. I want to be your friend, George", he says to me with a big bright smile on his face. 

His smile is a ray of sunshine. It is the way his lips lifted upward, the way his one dimple crinkles, the way his teeth are correctly aligned, and the warm glow his happiness gives. As I admired his smile, I couldn't help but smile as well. He took my hand, and we went to dinner at a restaurant. He took me to Applebee's.

He took me to dinner, and we ate. He was mostly silent while eating; it's adorable how he brings his mouth to the food. I admired him eating, as I slowly took bites from my food. We began talking soon after. 

"When we first met, what was the research you were planning to do?", I asked him while he was cleaning himself up. 

"Plato's Symposium. I put my general focus on Aristophanes' speech about the origin of love. It's quite interesting.", he replies to me with an ecstatic glee in his eyes. 

I could tell by the way he talked, and he just wanted to keep talking, telling me about this speech. I asked him to continue.

"Okay, so according to Aristophanes' speech, which comes in the form of a myth, there were three different genders long ago. All of whom had four arms, four legs, and two heads peering out of one giant head. Males descended from the Sun, Females from the Earth, and the Moon's Children were half-male and half-female. They could move both forward and backwards and run by spinning themselves around cartwheel-like on all eight limbs. Frankly, everyone was living in blissful contentment. They were mighty creatures and made threatening attacks on the Gods. The Gods did not want to destroy them all for that would mean no more sacrifices for them to receive, so Zeus decided the best course of action was to cut them down in half. When everyone was being split in half, Apollo turned their necks and heads around so that they would be facing forward towards the gash cut between them to remind them of the punishment they had been dealt. Adding to it all, Zeus threatened to cut us down another half where we would all be hopping on one leg if we did not behave.

Everyone longed to return to their original forms, and people kept trying to find their other half and become one with them again. When they, at last, found their other halves, they would do nothing but embrace and stay together. Zeus took pity on them and moved their genitals around so that they would be facing frontward. This way, when they embraced, they could have sexual intercourse, and those who were formerly androgynous could reproduce, and even two men who came together could at least have sexual satisfaction and then move on to other things. This love is the origin of our instinctive desire for other human beings. Those interested in members of the opposite sex are halves of formerly androgynous people. Simultaneously, men who like men and women who like women are halves of formerly whole males and females. In short, we are created for someone to find us and make us whole again".

I was staring at Clay while he explained all of it; he was very passionate in explaining it all to me. There was something beautiful in him explaining it all. It was almost as if they had a connection themselves. 

I began to open my mouth, trying to get words out of my mouth, but no words could explain how awe-struck I am by this man explaining it to me while we eat at an Applebee's. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your evening by talking all about this. Do you want to have a walk around or somethi-", I cut Clay off before he could continue.

"That was an incredible story. You explained it so well, and I'm- wow, in awe.. to you".

He was blushing. I don't think he receives compliments often, I've never seen anyone become so flustered by one compliment. It was adorable to see him like that. 

"It's getting late, George. Let me walk you home".

Another cloudly night rolls in covering the last of the night sky and the blackness came in so fast. The stars in the sky became nonexistent, and above us arose puffs of grey often with holes revealing the moon every so often, but most of the night was without the benefit of Luna's silvery light. 

"It's a moonless sky.", says Clay looking up to the sky. 

"Congratulations, genius. Let me give you a medal for your wonderful achievement.", I reply scornfully.

"You're such an idiot.", he punches my arm.

"Ow! That hurt!". Clay let out a laugh that echoed in the vacuum of emptiness around us. He laughed uproariously, and I realized that his laughs were contagious, and I began laughing as well. I was laughing at him -- not with him. 

Another 15-minute stroll of us talking about the most random things in the world from birds to flowers, even to games. It wasn't until I reached my place when I realized I was holding Clay's hands.

"Your hands are cold, George.", Clay told me with an unmistakable smirk on his face.

"Yours too", I reply 

A delicate arm took my hands and put it on his handsome face, "So warm", and he kissed them. 

My face was on fire. My cheeks suddenly were kissed pink, and I only knew about it when Clay pointed it out to me, and I was coy. 

"Yours too. Hands. Warm.", "Of course, they are the same.". 

What happened next is something I'm going to want to remember for a long time, so while his gaze is soft, Clay doesn't drop his eyes for a moment. Clay leaned over to kiss me. And in the sweetness of the kiss condensed a trillion loving thoughts into one singular moment. The emotion of his kiss was a volume of passion that transcends the great works of poets combined. Everything felt so right, and perhaps this is what Clay meant when he talked about Aristophanes; he meant to talk about love, Clay meant to talk about finding the other half, he meant to talk about me. 

Clay pulled himself back on the kiss and looked into my eyes, the lamp post coruscating the light to reach his sparkling eyes. It was warm inside his eyes, looking into his eyes, you could see that it was full of love, and even if it was late evening, he was the Sun, and I was in the perfect distance to feel his warmness. I was his, and he was mine. 

The next week, he took me out to see a show his sister was playing in. I sat there in mitten covered hands, clinging to the small lumps and stray fibres under a pristine white jacket Clay gave to me. In the auditorium, my eyes were affixed on her sister while she played Audrey's role from Little Shop of Horrors, and she owned and crushed the performance. 

"That was a terrible show.", he said laughing as we leave the auditorium.

"Your sister was amazing.", I reply quickly. 

"She was pretty, alright. I should get you home. Shall we?"

We were walkers in the velvet night. Our soles walking on the avenue and on the way, we were laughing about jokes and things we want to do together. There was something in the air that night, and the stars were bright, utterly opposite to the first night we spent like this. Tonight is a love song sweetly sung and the laughter and pure joy I have spending time with him is a symphony not even Strauss can compare to. 

We reached my house, and I thought of the evening where it all began, and I couldn't help but smile. Clay leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, but I know there's more to it for Clay has gotten too close to my ear. Then I hear him whisper as he draws back and smiles, "I love you. Good night, darling". He turned around before I could think of a reply "I love you too".

Eight months have flown by since Clay, and I have been together. Every other week we go out anywhere, and he is the root of my euphoria. Relationships are a two-way thing, is deeply rooted with the virtues of love and trust. The relationship I have with Clay is reciprocal, and there's something so right when you know it, and the two of us grow as a person with each other with us. When I am with him, I know how I can be a person who is connected and defined by morals and feelings, in control, and I know that the relationship I have with him is genuine. He called to meet me today at the first place we ever met. 

"George!", he called out my name, gleefully. I smiled, seeing his hair of blond streaks and seeing the person I've been with for eight months. 

"Clay! It's so good to see you again!"

"I have something to talk about. It's rather important.", Clay said in a severe tone. He's never pulled that tone on me before, not when mad nor when doing his study. It was attractive, but I know I had to obey. 

"Remember when I told you about the Aristophanes' speech from Plato's Symposium?", he asked calmly. 

"I remember it like it was yesterday."

"I was looking back at the study, and it made me realize something, especially about our better halves.", he continued. 

I was sweating bullets. Does he not like me anymore? Am I losing the spark that made him like me in the first place? I was worrying, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. 

"I wondered about my other half. Is it a he or a she? What does face does this person hold? Identical to me? Perhaps, different? What does this person have that I don't? Does he have the tousled spikes that give joy to everyone they see? Does he own hair like golden streaks of wheat similar to mine? Are the people I was not destined to be with a red herring? Thinking about Aristophanes' speech, where two lonely creatures shoved themselves together on a cold dark evening a long time ago reminded me of an evening like ours. When we find our other half, we are overwhelmed with affection, concern, and love for that person. Even if our visions and ideas of love may not be parallel and I've learned that for even if my ardour of romance may not be similar to yours, it does not mean that they do not love me.", Clay soliloquized while staring at me and often fiddling around with his drink.

"I do not understand what you are saying, Clay", I reply urgently.

"George. I want to marry you.". 

I sat there in my chair frozen, and I feel like I would be the one to spill a drink this time. "What?"

"George, there is nothing much more that I want in my life than to have you as the person I will spend the rest of my life. The idea might come off as immature, but I am sure that you are the one."

It was odd, but there was no one around us. It was just us and only us. Clay was looking at me, staring intently at my eyes. God, I want to kiss him. I closed my eyes, let my face muscles move, and then I open my mouth and words came out of my mouth: "Yes."

I think about that day now and then. The way we met on a random day in front of a Starbucks, and little did I know it would be the person I would spend the rest of my life. And quite frankly, there is no one I want to spend my life with other than Clay. He is the best thing in my life. I know as we stand in front of the altar as he puts a ring on my finger that we will always belong together. Some call it bewitched; I call it love. The power of love is something no human on earth could understand or program, or turn into code. It is a gift from the universe and as it seems that finding the one we love is the primary goal of our lives. We are the Children of the Sun, and I, at last, am whole again.


End file.
